Christmas and Christmas Cookies
by sheltie
Summary: Charlie and Julie make Christmas cookies.


**Christmas and Christmas Cookies**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Mighty Ducks_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: my first holiday Duck story. I hope I did alright on it. Let me know.**

* * *

><p>It was the holiday season and Charlie Conway was Christmas shopping. He hated shopping all the way around, but Christmas shopping he despised. The crowds were so suffocating and they were so pushy. Why'd Christmas have to so popular?<p>

"Why the grumpy face?"

Charlie turned to his shopping company, Julie Gaffney.

"I hate Christmas shopping" he muttered.

"You are such a Scrooge, you know that" Julie said with a smile.

"I am not, I love Christmas, I just hate the shopping part of it" Charlie said with a grumble.

Julie rolled her eyes. She went along with Charlie when he asked if anyone would come with him Christmas shopping. She had nothing else to do and wanted to spend some time with Charlie. The two have been dancing around one another since the Halloween party. Neither have made a move yet, but it was just a matter of time according to the rest of the team, who were tired of watching the pair's very long little courtship ritual. It was so annoying that the team had begun planning ways to get them to make a move and end their obsessive flirting.

But back to the two, they were pushing their way through the growing crowd. Julie was happy that she wasn't as short as her friend and teammate Connie. She was able to push through while Connie would probably get lost.

"So who else do you have to buy for?" the goalie asked.

Charlie looked down at his list.

"I have most of the team to shop for as well as for my mom too" he said.

"Gee Conway, have you ever thought of shopping way before Christmas?" Julie asked.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked as he was eyeing an item.

"Well, I shop all year round for Christmas gifts. I even buy a few like during the summer so my list won't be so big now" Julie explained.

"Never occurred to me" Charlie said.

Julie sighed.

They entered a store and a burst of Christmas music was blaring from the speakers. As well as hordes of shoppers looking at all that was there to offer.

"Great" Charlie mumbled then began browsing.

Julie ignored Charlie and began helping him pick out items.

/Scene Break/

Five stores later Charlie was carrying a load of bags. Julie helped out by carry a few also.

"Do you have everything?" she asked.

"Yeah, I hope so" Charlie said.

"Come on Charlie, we need to bake cookies when we get back" Julie said.

"When did I agree to that?" Charlie asked.

"Your mother asked me to" Julie said.

Charlie just sighed.

Julie was staying with Charlie for the holidays since Julie's family was going back east, but Julie didn't want to join them. Connie's was packed with family so she couldn't go there. And the only other teammate the Gaffneys trusted Julie to stay with was Charlie since they knew his mom real well. So Julie was the Conway's houseguest for the holidays. It was fine with Casey, Charlie's mom, since it was usually just her and Charlie during the holidays.

"It would be nice to have a change of pace" she said.

Charlie was happy to have Julie over. He liked being around her a lot. As stated above they have been flirting around one another since forever.

"Okay, but when did my mom ask you to make cookies?" Charlie asked.

"This morning. You were still asleep" Julie said.

Charlie sighed.

They left the mall and headed back to the Conway apartment. Once there Charlie put his purchases away and Julie began going through the kitchen finding all she needed. Once Charlie came back Julie was ready.

"Have you washed your hands?" Julie asked.

"What?" Charlie asked looking like he had never been asked this question.

"Before you do any cooking or baking you wash your hands. It helps stop the spread of germs" Julie said knowledgeable.

"You sound like our home Ec. teacher" Charlie said as he went to the sink.

"Where do you think I learned it" Julie said.

Once Charlie finished washing his hands he waited for Julie to give him his next orders. He wasn't much of cook or baker so he had to rely on Julie for direction. And boy, did she give it. Julie had Charlie doing most of the work in the mixing of the ingredients.

"How come I'm doing most of the work?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, but I like how it's going" Julie said with a grin.

Charlie grumbled and was hit on the head with a wooden spoon.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Charlie asked rubbing his head.

"No grumbling, it's Christmas" Julie said sternly.

Charlie wanted to grumble a bit more, but didn't want to be hit again with the spoon so he remained silent and kept working. Soon it was time to put them in the oven. Charlie did so then wiped his brow with his forearm.

"I never knew cooking took so much work" he commented.

"Well it is, now I'll set the timer" Julie said.

As she was doing that Charlie scooped up a bit of cookie batter and ate it.

"Charlie Conway, that is not for eating" Julie said scowling.

"Ah come on Jules, doesn't the cook get something for their work?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, but it's not cookie batter" Julie said.

Charlie pouted, but then he got a twinkle in his eye.

"Conway, what are you thinking?" Julie asked not liking the look he was giving her.

"Whatever do you mean Jules?" Charlie asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me Conway" Julie said.

And without warning Charlie grabbed the bowl full of batter took the spoon full of batter and flung it at Julie. It hit her square in the face.

Julie wiped the batter off her face as she glared at Charlie.

"You are so dead Conway" the Duck goalie growled.

She then grabbed another bowl of batter and chucked a glob of batter at Charlie. Charlie ducked and missed him. This begun the batter war. Both Charlie and Julie hurled cookie batter at one another. They dodged and ran around the kitchen trying not to get to close for an easy target. The difficulty was that the kitchen was small and they were bound to run into one another. They did and they began wrestling around on the ground. Both covered in cookie dough. They were rolling around now laughing and smiling.

Soon Charlie was on top of Julie. Both panting.

"I win" he said smugly.

"I beg to differ Conway" Julie said.

"It appears I have the high ground" Charlie said with a smirk.

"You're lying on top of me Charlie of course you've got the high ground" Julie said with a grumble.

Soon their eyes locked onto each other's and everything was forgotten. They both leaned into one another and their lips touched. They kissed one another with all the pent up passion they both had. It was soon getting quite heated as they kissed. Julie's hands were in Charlie's hair. While Charlie was alternating between kissing Julie's lips and kissing her neck. They were so wrapped up in what they were doing to one another when they heard a voice they froze.

"What is going on here!"

Charlie and Julie looked up to see a shocked Casey. They immediately jumped up and away from one another. Their clothes were rumbled and their lips red.

"Um, hey mom" Charlie said awkwardly.

"Hello Ms Conway" Julie said not looking up since her face was quite red.

"And just what are you two up to?" Casey asked eyeing the two teens.

"Just making cookies mom" Charlie said innocently.

"Uh-huh, well you might want to check them" Casey said.

Julie hopped and ran she grabbed a hot pad and opened the oven. Thankfully the cookies weren't burned. She pulled them out and put them on a cooling rack she had out prior.

"I suggest you two clean up" Casey said.

"Yes mom" Charlie said.

Julie nodded with embarrassment.

When the two of them left Casey looked at her kitchen.

"About time, but why'd it have to be on my kitchen floor" she said with a shake of her head.

/Scene Break/

Later after the cookie dough fight Charlie and Julie cleaned up the mess they made under the eye of Casey so there was no funny business. Once that was done they each a few cookies before Casey put them away. Soon it was late and only Charlie and Julie awake Casey had to go to bed early since she had an early shift in the morning.

"So, about what happened in the kitchen" Charlie ventured.

"Um, yeah" Julie said blushing slightly.

"I think we should make Christmas cookies more often" Charlie said smile.

Julie looked at Charlie confused until she saw that glint and she smiled wide.

"Yes, I think baking more Christmas cookies is a must" she said.

Julie cuddled into Charlie as he pulled her closer in.

"By the way, you taste good with cookie dough" Charlie commented.

"So do you Charlie" Julie said.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
